Injections
by SailorEchoSong
Summary: Request by prettyflower34 FINNY'S PAST "Having to watch over my little brother was a damn chore. He was so annoying and happy all the time, never really caring about anything or understanding the worth of things. And on top of it all, he loved the out-doors. He was always out their doing something It was weird how much he loved to grow things and whatever. Despicable- SAD SAD SAD


**This was a request of FINNY'S PAST by prettyflower34**

**Something this lovely flower requested about 10 billion years ago.**

**And you think I'm exaggerating.  
Well I am**

**But it was quite a while ago and that's because the keyboard on my computer BROKE right after I got my first request for NO REASON.**

**Awesome, right?  
Well, we JUST gave up on fixing it and my dad JUST got around to getting me a new one (THANK YOU FATHER YOU'RE THE BEST EVER), so now I can ACTUALLY KEEP UP WITH MY PROMISES YAY I NEVER DO THAT! **

**AAAANyway**

**This story is not for the emotionally impaired.  
Like seriously this is the saddest shit I've ever written. **

**Probably...**

**yes. **

**It is. **

**So... Enjoy! **

* * *

Having to watch over my little brother was a damn chore. He was so annoying and happy all the time, never really caring about anything or understanding the worth of things. Made me sick. And on top of it all, he loved the out-doors. He was always out their doing something It was weird how much he loved to grow things and whatever. It was like he was more like a girl then a guy.

Despicable.

But my parents were out right now so I was in charge of watching over him. It wasn't uncommon that they went out like this. My parents were always out on some business meeting or whatever, and I was always in charge of watching over my reckless brother.

No matter how many times I had to do this, however, it was still a pain in the ass. Right now he was running around in the fields just outside of town, and I was keeping my distance. As long as I kept one eye on him, I wouldn't get scolded.

But soon enough his running led him over a hill and out of my sights. After a few minutes I sighed and followed him down the hill. Soon enough I saw his head poking over the hill, but he wasn't running around like he usually was. He was completely still.

As I kept walking, I saw more of his body, and I saw his was sitting down. He must've gotten tired of running. About damn time.

But as I could see this wasn't the case as I saw him quickly move onto all fours, crawling towards something I couldn't see yet. In order to catch up to him I started to run, and I was him slowly coming closer to a small animal. It had noticed him, and was staring at him intensely as he crawled forward. I recognized the animal as a bird.

When he came close enough to it, he let out his hand, and the overly-trusting bird hopped closer to him, coming in contact with his outstretched hand gently. Still stepping closer, I watched the two of them silently interact.

"What are you doing?" I asked my brother, obnoxiously loud and attempting to disrupt their gathering.

"shhhh..." My brother muttered, still enticed by the small animal.

"What? It's just a stupid bird." I reminded my stupid little brother, and grabbed the distracted animal by the wing and picked it off the ground, examining it for anything extra-special that enticed my brother so. The bird squawked loudly in my hand, and started flapping around it's wings angrily.

"Jacque, stop!" My brother screamed, reaching up for his precious birdie. The thing squawked again, and pecked his sharp beak at my hand, attempting to free itself.

"OUCH!" My hand released the damn thing and it fell to the ground, only for Finnian to catch it. It was still flapping and squawking around frantically, and my brother let it gently on the ground, trying to comfort it.

"What'd you do that for?" Finnian asked, his voice completely calm, but only to keep the bird from becoming more alarmed.

"What did _I _do that for? That stupid little bird pecked out my hand!" I yelled, shaking my hand and rubbing it where the bird's knife beak sprang at me. What was it's problem?

"You have to be careful with small creatures like this, Jackie." Finnian spoke softly, petting and messing with the small bird lightly, and it was beginning to calm down.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. And hey! I told you not to call me Jackie! That's a girl's name!"

"But... I like it, I thought it was cute. You can call me Finny too, if you want to."

"I don't want to be cute! And I've already told you no! Your name is Finnian, and I'm gonna call you that. Who'd want a stupid name like Finny?" I crossed my arms and started walking back up the hill. "I'm going home, you can follow me or... tend to your stupid bird, I don't care." He didn't reply, but I could hear his footsteps stand up and start to follow me, after a few moments. We walked back to town, and past all the cottages, was our home.

My parents were the richest in the village, or at least one of the richest, so it makes sense that we would have one of the biggest houses. It was a small village, but still, we had the money.

Still ignoring the brat behind me, I headed into my room. As long as I knew where my damn brother was, I was fine. And I could hear his footsteps hesitate outside my door after I slammed it in his face, then head off in the direction of his room.

My parents wouldn't be back for a few days. They were going out to the neighboring village for this visit. I'm not sure what it was about, nor did I really care, but I was 14, a man now, so I had to look after my careless brother while they were out. Of coarse, my brother was 14 too, he was my twin, but everybody knew he was too stupid and day-dreamy to take care of himself. He acted just like a stupid _little _brother would. So I was put in charge. Not that I had a real problem with being the leader, it just sucked that I had to spend my time on him.

It's not like I had nothing better to do! I had my studies that I had to focus on so I didn't turn out a dimwit like him!

Angrily, I tore a book from my bookshelf and opened it to a random page. Learning is important too! More important then my damn brother. If he wants to survive, he should learn to take care fo his own self instead of relying on others.

Taking a glance out the window, I saw the sun beginning it's abandonment of the earth. It was still completely in sight, and I had to look away, but it was coming closer to the mountains. Sighing, I did as I promised my parents I would and left my room to check on my brother.  
When I entered his, I saw him tenderly caring to the same bird, now on his desk. "Finnian! What is this? Did you really bring that useless bird home?" Finnian looked up from his project to glare at me. He still didn't look all that threatening.

"Well, YOU were the one who hurt him, it's all I can do." He said, then turned back to the bird, looking at the wing and inspecting it's injury with careful hands.

"You don't HAVE to do anything. It's that bird's fault, just let it go back into the wild."

"If I do that it'll die!"

"Who really cares? You think that bird'll do anything significant with it's life?" After hearing this, Finnian turned to look at me in disgust.

"What? How can you say that, Jacque! Just because he's not going to do anything that effects US, doesn't mean that his life is disposable!"

"I think so."  
"Well just cause you think so, doesn't make it true!"

I didn't have to put up with this. Not even humoring my stupid little brother with a response, I slammed the door to his room and left him alone to deal with his own problems.  
_That stupid boy was going to get himself killed someday. _I thought.

I probably shouldn't have thought that.

Because it only happened two days later.

I hadn't really thought about it then, but if I'd worked a little harder at watching out for him, none of this would've happened.

I could've avoided it.

Two days later I woke up to the sound of screaming.

The screaming of my little brother.

I didn't waste any time reaching my brother's room. But on the way I was ambushed.

The men were dressed in all black, and they were strong. They were stronger than anything I'd ever seen before. Trying to protect myself and my brother, I fought hard.

But it was dark, and everything blurred together. I swung my arms around screaming frantically, but the men were stronger than us.

I woke up in a carriage on my way to nowhere.

All I remember was the bright sun making its way through the thick curtains and steel bars surrounding me to shine a small stroke of light into my cell.  
Little did I know this was the last time I would see the sun in a long time.

I woke up in another cage, without a sun. No matter how hard I think back, I don't remember falling asleep. But in this larger cage I was with my brother, who hadn't woken up yet.

Crawling over to him, I tried to shake him awake, gently calling his name, but no matter what I did he wouldn't budge.

"Hey..." I muttered. "Hey. Finnian! Finny!"

Preparing for the worst, my eyes started to tear. "Hey! Finny! Answer me!" By this time I was screaming.

My screaming must've gotten someone's attention, because not too long after guards began pouring into my room.

Three of them crowded us, then made room for two men in lab coats. They were all so ugly to me.

Pushing me away without second thought, they separated me from my brother.  
One of the doctors began to say something scientific, but I wasn't listening.

Preparing some number for some number test drug sequence.

They sounded like robots.

Then the same doctor pulled out a needle, and that's when I became worried.

"Hey! Hey! Don't do anything to him! He doesn't deserve this! Stop it!" I began fighting against the guards, who instinctively held me back. In order to keep me from running, the guard pushed me against the wall, holding my hands behind my back. But that didn't stop my screaming. "He might not be dead! Hey!"

Ignoring me, the doctor continued to inject my brother with what I assumed was poison for him, to ensure he was dead.

Once it was running through his veins he would have no chance of waking up.

"Hey! No! Stop!" I could hear my voice echoing through the room.

But the minute his skin was pierced with the needle, Finnian's eyes shot open. Before he could jump, one of the men in black held him down. I could see him try to squirm, but he didn't stand a chance.

Once all the liquid had been injected into him, Finnian was released and all the guards evacuated the room, letting me rush towards him.

"Finnian! Finny! You okay?" I whispered to him, too scared to be loud.

Shaking, he looked towards me and saw the fear in my eyes. Still shaking, he dared to smile at me and say "Yeah, fine."  
He's trying to be brave for me. I can see that. That's stupid. He shouldn't have to be the brave one, that should be ME! Not thinking, I lightly slap him.  
"Shut up. You were just injected with something! You're not fine!" I correct him. "Does it burn?" I ask.

He simply shakes his head.

"That's good." Maybe it wasn't poison after all. You wouldn't feel nothing or be able to function this normally after being injected directly with poison. The only symptoms he seemed to be feeling were those of fear.

I sighed a sigh of relief. He was going to be okay.

Those doctors came back every day exactly. Whether or not it was the same doctors every time, I don't know. They were all ugly fucks to me.

They would come inside our cell along with some of those guards, and they would inject my brother with one or two injections.

The drug was starting to effect my brother after three shots. He became jumpy and paranoid about what the doctors were injecting him with. And it only got worse as things continued. After the first week, he had lost all hope of returning to the outside world.

It was usual for my brother to talk to me, normally in a fast-paced speech, but rare for me to respond.

Maybe today I was feeling gracious.

About a week and a half in, Finny couldn't stop shaking. He was sitting in the corner, not sleeping or eating, not doing anything but muttering "we're gonna die here..."

"Shut UP, FINNIAN!" I shouted at him, sick of it. "We are NOT going to die here! We're going to be just fine! There's no way our parents would let us stay in here! Stop being so annoying!"

He just whimpered in response, not ceasing any of his activities. He just locked his eyes in mine, and when he stared at me I could feel his fear. My little brother was terrified.

"My arm... My arm hurts, Jacque..." He whimpered out at me. He lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the inside of his arm, where our captors had been injecting him with a strange liquid, and opaque silver. The skin was more red then the day before, and it was beginning to look infected.

"Calm down." I snapped at him, turning away, still standing. "You're fine. I'm sure those injections are just to keep you healthy or something."

We both stayed silent, not moving for a few minutes. We both knew it wasn't. "I- i wonder, if... it at least..." Finnian spoke, and I looked back at him. "my little birdie is okay?"

That snapped me. "What the FUCK? You're seriously worried about that damn bird? Did you think it's worried about YOU while you're trapped in here? Are you seriously that STUPID?" Before I knew it, I was shouting at him, standing over the whimpering child, when the doors to our gate opened. We both turned to look at them.

Five men, three stood at the doorway while two entered the room. One came to me, and every day found it necessary to hold me against the wall, hands behind my back, so I didn't try to escape. The other went towards Finnian, as he always did, with the sharp needle in his hand.

The doctor began reading the sentence he always did about preparing the patient, then stepped closer to Finny.

Finnian whimpered and pushed himself back against the wall, trying to get away from the man, but still he persisted, and I shut my eyes tight when Finnian began screaming.

"NO! NO PLEASE, STOP IT!"

When their business here was finished, we were both released from their grip and left here.

Finnian was still crying, whimpering slightly as he slid down the wall. Tears were streaming down his face, and I looked down on him, pity rising in me. Turning around to face him, I took a few steps forward, then looked down on him from directly in front of him. His wide, teary eyes looked straight up in mine, and I gave him an angry glare.

"Stop making such a fuss," I growled "it's annoying."

Finnian stared up at me in surprise for a minute, but then he looked down, unable to meet my eyes anymore. I scoffed, then walked over to the other end of the room. Against the wall, I sat down on the hard floor, making sure not to look at my brother.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I must've fallen asleep, because I awoke to the sound of gagging and coughing. Without looking I knew it was my idiot brother.

"Shut up." I muttered, not opening my eyes. Still, the coughing and splashing continued. What the hell was he doing?

"I said shut up!" Whipping my head around, I spat out at him. But when I opened my eyes to face him, I saw him sitting up, his mouth dark and the floor growing with the dark substance. It was dark, night had already fallen, so I couldn't see all that well, but I watch as my brother started to gag again, and as more of his own blood was forced out of his mouth.

"Finny!" I called out, rushing over to him. My bare feet hit the small pool of blood on the floor, but I didn't stop to mind it. My little brother...

"Finnian!" I called out again as I reached him, and I used my hands to sit him up. "Finnian talk to me!"

Finnian looked up at me, and his eyes were watery. His face was streaming with tears.

"Ouch... Brother... Jacque it hurts! It hurts so much, and I can't... I can make it stop!" Finnian cried out, but interrupted himself as he coughed up another mouthful of blood.

"F-Finnian!"

"Jacque... I- I I can't-"

Frantic, I called out for the only help I could think of. I cried and I screamed out for the evil men responsible to come and fix their problem but no one came.

Everyone ignored me as I cried out for someone to help my brother.

Slapping his face, I tried to get him to speak again, but his voice was gone. Finnian was barely conscious, and the only time he moved was to cough up more blood.

Holdin his head in my lap, I called out as loud as I could for someone- anyone -to come.

Somewhere in that time, Finnian stopped breathing.

I didn't notice until morning. I was still crying out hoarsely for somebody to come, tears streaming down my eyes. Even when the daily guards came in in the morning to check on us, I was holding my brother together.  
The guards called for a doctor to come, but I didn't understand them. They didn't seem at all... sad.

Didn't they know this was THEIR FAULT? Didn't they know that if they had done something- ANYTHING -different, this fun-loving boy would still be alive? Breathing and kicking and caring for their stupid, useless birds?

The doctor came in and declared him dead without pulse and that their test was a failure, then two of the men picked him up and carried him out like he was a bag of garbage. Without care, without subtlety.

They just continued on with their lives, leaving me alone in the room with my brother's coughed up blood rotting on the floor.

I felt like it was a bit appropriate for me to rot with it.

* * *

**Sooooo... yeah... that's the kind of story this one is going to be. **

**Finnian's past is quite dark, so I thought I'd make it 10x darker just for kicks. **

**And it's about to get worse. **

**Well there's gonna be more of it. **

**I'm thinking about two more chapters of this. **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed that angst **

**Because it'll be returning (soon?)**

**Eventually.**

**Also btw It's the first chapter and Finny's already dead. **

**HOW WILL HE GET OUT OF THIS ONE?  
read to find out. **


End file.
